


Eating Healthy

by antrazi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't even like all that disgustingly unhealthy food Dean always ate. Really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eating Healthy

Sam enjoyed his salad.  
Really.  
All this leafy goodness in it's scrumpitious sauce. Not soggy at all.  
So the leafs were a little on the yellow side and they had already lost their springy quality. And perhaps the sauce could have done with less salt. And mustard.  
And the turkey was a bit dry.  
But it was so much better than Dean's choice.  
His Fluffernutter didn't look good at all.  
An internal sigh and Sam looked back to his salat.  
This limp and soggy mess.  
Sam didn't even like all that disgustingly unhealthy food Dean always ate.  
Really.


End file.
